tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond's First Year Diary
First Month, First Day I woke up in the morning and I find myself still in my bed. Then I rushed to the Fairiex field. Today is practice day for the fairies. I saw Sugar being completely calm when a fairy attacked her. She wasn't even hurt! How? She was just attacking puffs of air like no one was attacking her. Oh what a surprise. Oh, yay, it's Emerald's turn! Uh oh--she's about to--awh, she fainted. After Emerald is Daphne's turn, and then me, followed by Liana. I just hope I'm lucky. First Month, Tenth Day Romance battle between Emerald and Eddie. Why? Emerald is flirting with a boy named Platinum and Eddie is talking to a girl named Flower. Flower is kind of trying to kiss Eddie, but Eddie is refusing. Fascinating, and Emerald is hugging Platinum tightly. Well, let's just see how prom is gonna go tonight. It's prom time! Let's see the main couples around: Sugar and Riven as always, Daphne with Sky. Ooh, the only pair. Emerald and Eddie are not talking to each other. Probably because some problems and only they know. They could use a cup of tea. But besides, what do I know about love? First Month, Twentieth Day I am currently doing nothing right now—bored by the second. But, anyways, I am doing this request video where you make a request, and I'll do it in a video. Anyways, comment, watch and everything else. It's random requests. First Month, Twenty-third Day Okay, you guys are crazy! Ketchup on my hair, really? I just don't get how I need to put ketchup on my hair and cat fur on my feet! Seriously, it feels funny, but please don't request anything crazy anymore! Comment some things that are actually, um....not crazy. Well, looks like I'm just giving up if you ask me to do something crazy again. But c'mon, ask me to do something else. First Month, Twenty-fourth Day You've got to be kidding me—these witches are my PEEVE. I don't mind fighting, but why do they even have to insult this account of mine? Just, weird....fighting is okay, but account insulting? Seriously, Celeste? Sugar just called Celeste as Chan. Oh darn, shall I tell the second part of my weird day? The part when my request is to be a hamburger. Good thing Emerald and Dean were there to help me be a hamburger........a hamburger, really guys? Why don't ask me to sing, act or dance..totally wasn't expected, okay? First Month, Twenty-sixth Day Rocking a new song found on FairyTube! It sounds awesome! You guys must listen to it--I am addicted. Go on FairyTube and type "newest song by Vivachi Amandez". It's completely awesome! Everyone in Fairiex are singing in class! I think I will share some of the lyrics: 'Cause today we saw you, You're sparkling, And don't stop! Rocking your right to the ways! Haha, that's only I know! First Month, Twenty-ninth Day One more day and yay! I'm gonna need two more years and I'll be a graduate! See you tomorrow! I can't wait to visit both my parents and adoptive parents. They're kind of in a problem, and seriously, I'm the person who needs to solve it. My face looks like an emoticon right now. Second Month, First Day Yay! Second month. I just can't wait to know what else we're gonna learn. Anyways, yesterday, Emerald told me a funny joke: "If everyone becomes monkeys, what happen to monkeys?" and the answer is "Monkeys become many!" It was drop funny! Second Month, Fifth Day I was totally bored by now. Well, right now I'm taking a look at the typos users around here are doing. Wow, a good example is when Bunnybuns1274 made a comment "Bacak" which is actually "back". Ugh, I'm a typo hater. Well, Emerald has a LOT of typos. And I'm replying to her comment by typing "lol". Second Month, Seventh Day Sang Take A Hint with my buddy Sugar! We are finally friends now. So, seems like I haven't write any emoticons in this diary unlike Emerald. Well @@ that was my first emoticon in this diaria! Weird, since when did I like emoticons? =]] Chat time! 90th Day Bored to write which month it is =P! Anyways, anyone here likes the word Divetistimo? I guess it's Mexican. Don't know what it means but love the meaning =]]! 103th Day Final day of my deary because I'm just so lazy to write the other days :P! Weird, I only like the short forms "IDK" and "IKR". IDK why I like only two, probably because others are improper grammar. Sugar and I are planning for the final day party for the final year. Not exactly "year", here we study six months and after a week we are gonna get back here in Fairiex! Which means, only a week to see our beloved at homes =(! 1st Day as of June Today is Friday! Not exactly the 1st day of June, the first day I'm studying in June. >_> Only a week for holidays, fair enough? So not fair & square! =(! Weird, everyone seems to be desperate here, and this new girl named Cinnamon only became friends with me and The Gems :(! Poor her. Emerald was thinking of a Friendship Day next week, but no one agrees with her, LOLZ! =]] Category:2011 diaries Category:Diaries